Feels Like the First Time
by Hiddlestoner1031
Summary: When Loki shows up unexpectedly to Jenna's house in the middle of the night, she can't help but to wonder why he couldn't wait until it was morning. However, when he shows her his reason for coming, she's very happy that he didn't wait. Pure smut.


**My cousin wanted to write a smut story, but she doesn't think that she writes smut very well, so she asked me to write her a story. The plot line is completely hers. I just changed the name of the male character. Sooo, sorry if Loki seems a bit OOC. I haven't posted in a while, so I thought that I would go ahead and post this story. Anyways, hope everyone is having an amazing summer so far!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Jenna's P. o. V:

I begin closing my bedroom door, calling a quick goodnight down the hallway to my mom. I hear her faint reply before my door latches. With a sigh, I lay down on my bed, tired from the events of the day. However, despite my best efforts, I cannot manage to fall asleep. Suddenly, the sound of something tapping my window startles me. I glance towards the glass, fearful as to what I am going to find. To my immense relief, it is only my boyfriend, Loki. I open the window quietly and usher him inside, warning him not to make a sound. "You scared me half to death!" I complain. Loki shrugs apologetically.

"Let me make it up to you," he suggests, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. We both fall backwards onto my bed, his body on top of mine. His hands quickly pull my shirt off over my head. I do the same to him, revealing his pale chest. Gently, I trace the outlines of his muscles. Loki's hands palm my breasts, tweaking the nipples. They instantly harden, and I can feel myself growing wet. Loki kisses me again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I allow him to dominate me, relishing his touch. I can feel his erection pressing against my thigh. A tingle of anticipation forms in my belly. Will this be the time? We've messed around like this before, but Loki always stops before it gets too far.

Loki continues to kiss me, fondling my breasts, and I rub my pelvis against his, trying desperately to cause more friction. Before I can get too far, though, Loki pulls back. I whimper my displeasure, my panties soaked. My pussy is throbbing, wanting more. Loki shushes me with a gentle kiss to my swollen lips. "I have something to show you," he explains. "As much as I'd like to continue this, there's something I've been waiting to show you." I groan, pulling my shirt on.

"What is it?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see." Loki climbs gracefully out the window and scales his way back down the tree. I follow carefully behind, making sure not to fall. At last, I reach the bottom. Loki is waiting for me. He motions for me to follow him down the street, and I comply. At last, I see what Loki wanted to show me.

There is a brand new gray jaguar sitting in the street. My jaw drops open on it's own accord. Loki grins at my reaction. "Ready to go for a joy ride?" he asks, a mischievous smile on his face. I nod, unable to speak. It is a beautiful car, and it's the most expensive one I've ever seen. Loki goes to the passenger door an opens it for me. I happily climb in, loving the feel of the expensive leather beneath my thighs. The tingling that I felt earlier reasserts itself, and I cross my legs, waiting for the feeling to get under control. My nipples jut out from under the thin fabric of the T-shirt I wore to bed.

Loki opens the driver's door and gets inside. After buckling in, he puts the keys into the ignition and starts the car. The Oldies station begins playing at a quiet volume. I can feel the power rumbling underneath me. The subtle vibration from the engine excites me again, and my panties become drenched. Loki glances over and laughs, before punching the gas pedal. The car lurches forward, and we shoot through the streets. The scenery flies by, and I briefly worry about cops, but the exhilaration of flying around at such a high speed soon erases the worry.

After about a half hour, Loki pulls off into a secluded area. It is late, and there are no cars to be seen. I shoot him a questioning look. Loki grins, a predatory look on his face. "You know, I still need to break in the backseat." Excitement runs through me, and my pussy starts throbbing again. Loki opens his door and gets into the backseat. I quickly follow his example, hurrying to get into the back. As soon as I get inside, Loki locks the doors and starts stripping. The windows are tinted, so we don't have to worry about an innocent passerby being violated.

Loki helps me out of my T-shirt and shirts, leaving me in just my underwear. My breasts swing free, the nipples standing at attention from the sudden rush of cold air and arousal. I can see Loki's member straining against his underwear, and I hurry to free it. He helps me, pulling his boxers down, allowing me access to his cock. I marvel at the size, tracing the veins with my finger. He has to be at least 8 inches long, and I cannot wrap my hand all the way around. Loki purrs at my touch, his cock jumping in response. I take him into my mouth, relishing the salty taste of him. He throws his head back and moans.

I work my head up and down, trying to take all of him into my mouth. By breathing through my nose and relaxing my throat, I find that I am able to do so. I hum, allowing the vibrations to travel through his member. He moans again, before withdrawing himself from my mouth, panting. "If you keep that up, I won't be able to properly christen the car," he pants. I smirk.

Loki lowers his mouth to my nipple, nipping and sucking on it. "I bet you like this, don't you? I know you do, you little whore. I bet your pussy is dripping wet right now, wanting to feel my thick, hard, cock inside of it. I can feel how tight your nipples are. Moan for me! You're my little slut!" I moan as loudly as I can, throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Oh, Loki, take me! Make me yours," I moan. Loki draws back, grabbing his erect cock. He positions himself at my entrance, starting to push his way in. He fills me completely. Soon, he hits a barrier. I wince at the sudden stab of pain. With a determined thrust, Loki shoves his way through the barrier. I cry out as a sharp wave of pain washes over me. Loki stays still for a second, the car silent other than the radio and our labored breathing. I listen to the radio, focusing on the words while the pain fades. When I realize what song it is, a grin breaks out over my face. Feels Like the First Time is perhaps the most ironic song to come on at this moment. A giggle escapes my lips.

"What is it?" Loki asks, still breathing a bit heavily.

"Listen to the radio," I giggle. He listens for a second, before a huge grin splits his face.

"Foreigner knows what's up!" he laughs. Slowly, he begins to move again, his thrusts picking up in pace until he is slamming into me. I moan nonstop, relishing the feel of him inside me. I can feel my insides tightening, milking his cock for all that it's worth. Loki moans in my ear. "I'm so close!"

"Me too!" Loki continues thrusting, causing waves of pleasure to rock through my body. I can feel the pleasure rising in intensity, reaching its peak. Loki thrusts into my one last time, pushing me over the edge. I can feel his hot seed being poured into me as tremors of pleasure wrack my body. We lay still for a few seconds, waiting to get ourselves back under control. Loki leans in and kisses me on the forehead tenderly.

"If this is how I break in new cars, I'm going to have to get new cars more often!" I laugh, kissing him again as Feels Like the First Time comes to an end. I sigh in pleasure. Loki was right.

Foreigner really does know what's up.

* * *

**Yeah, I really don't care for the ending, but whatever. Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
